


A Family Discussion

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the twins have kept them up all night, Vision tries to talk to Wanda about schools. She is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Discussion

Tommy had been up all night crying, which meant, of course, that Billy had been up all night crying as well. And so both Wanda and Vision had to stay up comforting them, putting them back in the crib, walking away desperately hoping that they would stay asleep only to come back minutes later when Tommy, then Billy, started wailing.

For Vision, at least, it wasn’t as bad. He didn’t need sleep, unlike Wanda who got out of bed that morning with dark circles under her eyes. She stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table. Vision brought her breakfast, having cooked it himself while she was sleeping, and she mumbled her thanks before she began to eat. Vision took a seat across from her, leaning back in his chair slightly. He pressed his index fingers together, forming a steeple, and waited. Wanda didn’t even have to ask. She knew what he was going to say.

He always did this. While she was up at night, fighting both to calm her sons and keep her eyes open, Vision was thinking. And when she went to bed he was still thinking. When she finally woke up he would tell her whatever it was he’d been thinking about. Whether it was the fight they’d had the day before or some new idea he’d had, he would attempt to explain while all Wanda could do was nod or shake her head or simply press her face against her hands and snipe at him. Over time, Vision learned to wait until his wife was coherent before speaking. That did not mean, however, that he did so patiently, at least not according to Wanda.

Finally, Wanda looked up at him. “What is it?”

“I was thinking,” Of course. “About schools.”

Wanda sighed. “Vision, they’re a year old.”

“A year and a half.” He corrected gently.

“A year and a half.” She repeated. “And still too young.”

“I thought we agreed it would be a good idea to make our decisions in advance-”

“In advance, yes, but not this far in advance.”

“I know you don’t want to think of them attending school yet, but I feel it is important to discuss this. You know how our lives can be… disrupted.”

Wanda rubbed her temple. “Alright. We’ll talk. What were you thinking?”

“I have taken some time to look into several alternatives to public schools, as well as alternative teaching methods. I am impressed by the Montessori system. They take in children from preschool on to middle school, and some schools even to high school.”

“Preschool? Do we want them to attend preschool?”

“I’m not certain. Do you?”

Wanda could tell all ready this was going to be a long discussion. She was beginning to hope for a disruption.


End file.
